Piyoko's First Easter
by Minimu-chan
Summary: Piyoko askes Dejiko about Easter. There are magical eggs that give you one wish. Piyoko wants an egg so she wan get a wish.
1. Chapter 1

"What's Easter pyo?" Piyoko asked Dejiko as they walked down the street.

"I got told that Easter is a time where you get Easter Eggs nyo"

"I don't like eggs pyo"

"They're not any eggs, they're magical eggs nyo"

"Magical eggs pyo? What do they do?"

"Well, they make one wish of yours come true nyo"

"Where can I get this magical egg pyo?"

"I'll give you one, for a price of course nyo" Dejiko had an evil look in her eyes.

"Okay, how much pyo?"

"Hm… let me think…" Dejiko was thinking hard, what did Piyoko have that she wanted? Piyoko looked up at Dejiko.

"Okay Piyoko, I'll give you a magical egg if you give me $20 nyo!"

"Isn't that a bit much pyo?" Piyoko looked worried. _I wonder if I have that much…_

"It's not much; remember this is a magical egg nyo!"

"Okay, here's your money; now give me my egg pyo" Piyoko politely handed over the money in exchange for the magical egg.

"Remember this; you can only eat the magic egg on Easter or your wish won't come true nyo"

Piyoko happily walked off towards her home, while Dejiko was laughing quietly at how easily she tricked Piyoko. Soon Piyoko arrived home.

"Piyoko, where were you?" Coo ran up and hugged Piyoko.

"Coo?" Piyoko was confused, normally Coo wouldn't do this.

"Piyoko do you know what time it is? It's very late" Rik looked down on Piyoko.

"What time is it pyo?" Piyoko asked the others.

"Never mind Piyoko, it's just good to see that your safe" Coo said as he went back to bed. Piyoko looked up at her friends; they looked angry and upset. Piyoko felt bad. _What have I done wrong pyo? _

Piyoko couldn't sleep that night, she was thinking. _What have I done wrong pyo?_ She started to cry, she was upset at how the others were angry at her. She decided to go for a walk.

"What have I done pyo?" Piyoko said to herself. She was still crying. "I didn't do anything pyo…" Piyoko continued walking along the dark street, all alone. This made her feel even more worried. She heard noises, she cried more and more. "Oh no, now I'm lost pyo" Piyoko was in a field warm hay, she started to feel sleepy. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep in the soft, warm hay…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Piyoko finally woke up.

"I'm so hungry pyo" Piyoko forgot to bring any food with her and she didn't get dinner last night. Piyoko heard some children shouting, she quickly hid behind some large oak trees. She started to cry, but stopped when she noticed two girls staring at her.

"Are you okay?" One of the girls asked Piyoko.

"Um, yeah I'm okay…"

"You've been crying, you're not okay"

"You can have this, if it makes you feel better" The other girl handed a small colorful egg to Piyoko.

"You're giving me your magical egg…"

"They aren't magical! They just taste great"

"Big sister Dejiko tricked me!!!" Piyoko was very anger.

"My name is Jacqueline. What's your name?" asked the girl who gave the egg to Piyoko.

"My name's Piyoko. Nice to meet you" Piyoko answered back, happily.

"Don't forget about me, I'm Nat" said the other girl.

"Nice to meet you Jacqueline and Nat" Piyoko was very happy. The three was talking about stuff when suddenly Coo came running down the road.

"Piyoko, I've found you!!!" Coo ran up to Piyoko and hugged her.

"Coo, you've been acting strange lately, are you okay?" Piyoko looked at Coo, he looked worried.

"Piyoko, it's that last night you came home late and I've heard news that some people have been reported missing, if anything happened to you…" Coo looked like he was about to cry but he forced himself not to.

"Coo its okay, remember I've got my bazooka" Piyoko looked up at Coo and smiled, Coo smiled back.

"Hey it's Easter so how about we share these eggs" Nat suggested. Jacqueline nodded in agreement.

Piyoko reached into her pocket and took out her magical egg. _I wish Rik and Ky were here too…_

"Piyoko" Rik and Ky came running down the road.

"Rick, Ky???" Piyoko looked up at them than looked down "You're probably angry at me…"

"Why would we be angry? We're just happy to see you" Rik said as he sat next to Piyoko. Jacqueline handed over an egg to Rik, Ky and Coo. They all smiled and ate the eggs.

"YUM!!" they all said together, than laughed.


End file.
